Let Me Help You
by TheMischievousTwins131
Summary: Years have past since graduation. Kyoya and Haruhi are both married and have kids...with other people. What happens when they see each other again and that old lust filled flame reignites? Will they be able to stop themselves? Or risk hurting their significant others to be with the true other they love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovies...**

**No I have not dropped off the face of the earth...School and work have been busy and since things are finally settling down, I decided to introduce a story that I've had written for a few months now. **

**I've tried looking on the net for a story like this, and when I couldn't find one, I wrote one myself.**

**I don't support cheating at all! But...I figured this would be a really hot story with these two...**

**So...yeah...**

**R&R my loves! **

**Love Emily**

* * *

Kyoya Ootori sighed as he finally reached the playground. His six year old daughter, Arisu, struggled impatiently in her stroller as she saw the brightly colored slides. He had been married for seven years now. He had been forced to marry right out of high school. His wife, Ceilene, was the daughter of a very powerful French politician. Though she was gorgeous with her long red hair, Kyoya did not love her. Not one fucking bit. She was nice and friendly with him, and he suspected that she had fallen in love with him over the years.

The girl he truly loved was married to his best friend and they had a six year old son. They had gotten married as soon as Tamaki graduated. Ranka was not happy, but approved because Haruhi had been happy.

He let Arisu out of the stroller and watched her little black haired head disappear as she climbed the tall structure of the slide.

"Kyoya?" A female voice called from behind him. He knew that voice. And it did not belong to his wife. He turned and paused when he saw Haruhi pushing a blue stroller containing her son.

"Oh Haruhi...Hi" he said, looking her knee length blue sun dress. She let her son out of his stroller before hugging Kyoya tightly. She had certainly filled out well. She had hips, a small waist and firm breasts. It was simple, pregnancy had done her well. No...well wasn't the right word...fucking amazing came close.

"I missed seeing you at your wife's birthday. You really had to work?" she asked stepping back, her hands gripping his arms gently.

"I did...I'm sorry I missed you" Kyoya said looking at her, looking at her cleavage out of the corner of his eyes. She smiled and kissed his cheek before leading him over to a bench.

"It's nice to see you though" She said smiling as she watched her son. He smiled slightly as he watched her. She turned back to face him, only to blush furiously when she was him looking at her. God what that blush did to him. He crossed his legs casually to hide the growing bump of his erection in his pants.

She quickly went back to small talk, chatting about her job, Tamaki's oversea trip, redoing her study, and her son. He listened quietly to her, nodding every once in a while.

"Do you need help with your office?" he suddenly blurted out. Haruhi's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Oh Kyoya...thank you so much! I can't seem to move my desk...and even though Tamaki said to call someone to move it..." she trailed off, fiddling with her wedding ring.

"But you don't want to call anybody. I get it. Sure I'll help" he said smiling slightly at her. He'd help her with anything she asked for. Her study, sure. A clogged sink, no problem. Her plumbing...fuck yes.

Haruhi paused when she felt water drops. She quickly called for her son as it started to downpour. Kyoya frowned, knowing what Haruhi was thinking as she looked at the sky with a fearful gaze. He called for his daughter before leading Haruhi to a pavilion. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the two little ones running towards them. The four of them were soaked. Kyoya ran his hand through his wet hair before grabbing a few towels from underneath the stroller and began to dry off Arisu. He noticed Haruhi had took one and began to dry off her son. Once the two were seated on a bench, towels wrapped around them, Kyoya cursed inwardly at the sight of one towel left.

"Y-you take it. It's yours anyways" Haruhi said squeezing out her dress. Kyoya sighed and put it around her shoulders. "W-what? Kyoya...?" She whispered, surprised by his actions.

"Stop it. Tamaki is gone and you're the only one for your son" he said helping her squeeze the water out of her dress. As he did so, his hand brushed against her chest, his cold ring coming in contact with the small straining rosebud that he assumed was her nipple. The two gasped quietly, knowing what happened. Haruhi's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Her husband's best friend had felt her nipple! And what was even worse was that she liked it.

Her husband had been gone for a week now, and her body needed to be touched. She couldn't help it. She loved her husband dearly...however, she had a burning lust for Kyoya Ootori so far deep in the pit of her stomach, she could swoon at the very thought of him. Haruhi knew that if he hadn't gotten married right out of high school, she would have been Mrs. Ootori.. Kyoya had told her, the day of his wedding, that he loved her and he always would.

"So...tomorrow okay?" Kyoya asked, desperate to break the awkwardness between the two.

"Oh...sure. How about noon?" She replied crossing her arms over her chest. Once they had established a time, the two adults looked at each other with slight longing before pushing the thoughts aside and said a pleasant goodbye.

When Kyoya got home, he couldn't control his thoughts. God her gasp went straight to his semi-hard erection, making it hard again. He had just finished changing Arisu when he noticed his wife standing in the doorway of the little girl's room.

"It's a shame your play date with her got washed out" Ceilene said softly, looking at him. He nodded mutely and walked past her to their bedroom, his wife following. Kyoya closed his eyes tightly as he walked, he couldn't deal with her right now...not when the thoughts of Haruhi plagued his mind. "Kyoya?" Celiene asked, following her husband quietly.

She gasped when Kyoya pinned her against the wall.

"What? What darling?" Kyoya purred in her ear, pretending it was Haruhi against him. Celiene let out a soft moan when his hands went to undoing her blouse, fondling her breasts in the process.

"K-Kyoya? What's gotten into you?" she whispered tilting her head back, groaning more when he began to lick, suck and nip at her breasts before undoing the front clasp of her bra. She let out a soft noise when his hands immediately went to her skirt, pushing it down to her legs, her underwear following as he moved to shove her to the bed. He pushed his erect member into her and started to screw her senseless. He ignored her pleas for him to slow down before releasing himself in her with a groan.

"Oh Haruhi" he whispered and immediately closed his mouth as soon as the breath escaped his lips. He pulled out of his wife before sauntering to his office, leaving her there with a shocked expression at his sudden assault.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. It's been a while...but I'm alive and battling college.**

**Here is one of the probably many lemons of this story...so be warned.**

**R&R my loves!**

**Love**

**Emily**

* * *

Kyouya sighed outside of the giant Souh manor. He had a terrible night before, locked in his office working all night. But here he was, to help his true beloved. She opened the door and smiled slightly, wearing shorts and a hot pink tanktop.

"Kyouya! Thank you so much again!" She said hugging him, her breasts pushed against his chest. He cleared his throat when she let go, and suggested the she show him where everything was.

She led him upstairs to where her white study was. He frowned immediately. This was not her. He would have given her a rich chocolate study with blue accents. Something warm, for a warm girl. That's when he noticed the huge desk in the middle. It was clearly too big for such a small woman.

"So we need to move that?" He asked going to push on it lightly. Holy shit was it heavy.

"Yeah, you push one side and I'll push the other" she said going to one side. He went to the other and pushed, neither of them making any progress. "Okay...again" she said. Once again they pushed, and made no progress.

"Haruhi, we won't be able to move it...let me call one of my guys" he said signing. She frowned slightly and tried to push once more before sighing.

"Call them...can we still paint with it here?" She asked looking at him.

"Of courses we just have to put a tarp over it. You do that and I'll call" he said before she left the room. "It's Kyouya. I need a mover at the Suoh first estate in four hours" he said before hanging up his phone.

"Got it!" She said coming back in the room with a clear tarp. The two tarpan the desk before opening the can of paint.

"Chocolate brown?" Kyouya asked, surprised that it matched what he wanted for her.

"Yeah. It will look good with the fireplace. And it'll give a warm vibe" she said smiling. Within two hours the were finished, the white room now the same color as her brilliant eyes.

"Good choice" he said standing back to look at their work. She smiled and walked over to him, looking at the wall.

"I couldn't agree more. For a man who doesn't lift his fingers to do anything, you did pretty good" she said, elbowing him gently in the side. He looked at her before laughing.

"I like painting if you remember. And for a man who doesn't lift his fingers to do anything, would I be able to do this?" He asked smearing chocolate paint down her front. She let out a slightly startled squeak before giggling as she put her finger in the paint and smeared some over his face.

"Oh no you didn't!" He said laughing as he went to grab her. The two laughed before suddenly their lips met. Neither one knew how it started, but it did. She groaned softly in the kiss as he set her on the desk, one hand on her back and the other cupping her head. He kissed her rougher as his tongue flicked against her lower lip, asking for entrance. She let out a soft mewl as she complied and their tongues met, a hot spark sending tingles down both of their spines. She clawed at his shirt, tugging on it roughly to pull him closer.

He pressed himself against her as his hands moved to cup her face before being pushed away by Haruhi.

"No...we can't" she whispered, her face red, her eyes clouded with lust, and her lips bruised with his kisses.

"I know...but it feels so right" he said breathlessly, both fully aware of his erection in his pants.

"Of course it felt right! It doesn't help that we're married. To other people!" She gasped out. "Oh god...Tamaki" she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm going to go make lunch and check on my son...go...take a shower or something...we're both filthy" she added standing before leaving the room.

Kyouya groaned slightly. He screwed up...he wanted her so badly...but at what cost? He didn't care if his wife left him. But he would hurt Tamaki, ruin his friendship with him, and possibly tear a family apart. He shook his head and made his way to the guest bathroom.

He turned the shower on and stripped himself if his dirty clothes before getting in. He stood under the shower head for what seemed like hours when he heard the bathroom door open and close. When he turned around, he saw Haruhi standing behind him in the shower.

"I can't help it...I've wanted you since high school" she said before pulling him down to kiss him roughly. He groaned and pulled her against him, skin against skin. The two kissed passionately for a few minutes as her hand slipped lower and gently grabbed his erection. "I need this Kyouya..." She whispered. He looked at her before picking her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She locked her arms around his neck as he entered her.

'Oh my fucking god...he's bigger than Tamaki!' Haruhi's mind screamed as she bit into his neck to mask her scream. He continued to move, hard but slow, dragging out her pleasure.

"Oh god Haruhi...this feels so good..." Kyouya moaned as he continued to thrust into her. The two continued to move together for what seemed like forever until both screamed with release, sagging against each other and the shower towel.

"Shit..." She muttered when she heard her son crying. He set her down and watched her leave before getting out and changed into some of Tamaki's clothes she had set out. He felt guilty. He was in his best friend's house, in his best friend's clothes, and just made love with his best friend's wife.

Kyouya walked downstairs and sighed when he saw her cooking.

"I'm making grilled cheese. How's that sound?" She asked, wearing only a bathrobe.

"That sounds fine Haruhi" he said quietly before going to sit on the couch in the living room. She brought two plates in a little while later and sat next to him.

"I don't regret it Kyouya...I've loved you since I can remember, since the first day" she said softly.

"I don't regret it either...I love you too...more than anything..." He said softly, looking at her. She bit her lips before setting the sandwiches down. She shifted before undoing the bathrobe, exposing her beautiful body.

"Go ahead...touch me.." She whispered softly, her voice husky. He leaned forward and cupped her breasts. They were the size of ripe peaches, soft and fleshy. He loved how they felt in his hand. He rolled his fingers over her rock hard nipples, hearing soft moans escape her throat. He licked his lips before sucking on the rosebuds, biting on them gently as his hands moved across her stomach to her most intimate spot. She let out a loud moan as he stuck two fingers into her, moving them gently as if he was playing the piano. His lips left her breasts and traveled upwards to attach to her neck, sucking on it gently, careful not to leave marks.

She whimpered as he added another finger, moving them until he found that special spot, making her explode around his fingers. Tamaki had never done this to her. Never made her feel this good. As if right on cue, the house phone blared with his call.

"You need to go..." She whispered, covering herself. Kyouya couldn't believe it. Was this it? Had she just used him to get herself off? "Please Kyouya...can you come over tomorrow? We'll talk tomorrow" she begged. He stood up and planted a passionate kiss on her lips before leaving without a word.

How one kiss could be so hot and express so many words without saying one baffled both of them. But they knew one thing...tomorrow needed to get here soon.


End file.
